Curiosidad
by HaruFLCL
Summary: La curiosidad puede calar mas a fondo de lo que cualquiera es capaz de imaginar, en especial si eres un adolecente hormonal [Slash] [DMxHP]
1. Fantasear Despierto

Hiya! Aquí les traigo mi primer fic de Harry Potter…realmente espero que les guste, pero mejor primero pónganse a leer, al final comentaré algunos datos que quizá les interese saber si les gusta el fic

Emmmm…veamos los datos técnicos antes

**_Advertecia: _**slash DracoxHarry, si no os gusta el genero y aun así lo leer, que quede claro que lo advertí, así que no quiero problemas ni comentarios ofensivos

Ahora si, con el fic

* * *

"Curiosidad"

(by Haruko FLCL)

Capitulo 01: Fantasear despierto

_Labios que recorren tu cuerpo, gemidos que escapan de tus labios_

_realidades que se pierden entre sueños y_

_que no pierden su tiempo planeando en retornar_

_¿Esta bien anhelar aquello más allá de tu alcance por simple curiosidad?_

Casi podía sentir los labios suaves recorrer su piel caliente, esas manos atrevida dibujando su cuerpo con descaradas caricias y ese cabello rubio rozando su cuello levemente haciéndole cosquillas

Estaba loco, realmente loco y esas manos (en definitiva) no estaban sirviendo de nada para remediarlo

Casi pudo sentir ese exquisito sabor a menta cuando esos sonrojados labios se posaron sobre los suyos, casi pudo sentir esos suspiros contra su piel morena y el suave tacto de sus propias manos sobre esa pálida piel de porcelana que se le antojaba casi enfermiza

_Y fue cuando la curiosidad se volvió a presentar_

¿Qué sucedería si tocaba al rubio donde no debía pero quería hacerlo¿Cómo reaccionaría si le susurraba palabras indecentes al oído¿Y si eran palabras tiernas¿Qué clase de sentimientos encontraría en esos ojos de mercurio líquido?

Sintió su rostro cubierto por ese ya tan familiar rubor quemante, y el tan anhelado gemido trepar por su garganta, pero nuevamente se quedó con las ganas

'Frustrado y con las manos en la masa' - resopló mentalmente Harry Potter, el chico dorado de Hogwarts, mientras una entrada no planeada irrumpía estruendosamente en aquel salón en desuso y lo sacaba a patadas de sus fantasías sexuales

Por inercia y con rapidez francamente admirable se escondió tras un par de escritorios apilados, llenos de polvo y telarañas. Frunció el seño. Curioso se decidió a seguir su propio instinto. Con cuidado asomó los bonitos ojos esmeralda por entre las tablas y lo que vio…

…_lo que vio definitivamente no se lo esperaba_

Rápida e inconcientemente llevó una mano a su boca para evitar el escape de ese gritito ahogado que le trepaba por la garganta, amenazándolo con evidencia su presencia totalmente desconocida para el par de intrusos

El corazón le enloqueció de pronto, todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones de golpe y respirar nuevamente se volvió todo un reto…nuevamente…nuevamente sintió aquel rubor quemante, nuevamente despertó esa curiosidad aplastante y la envidia pura lo consumió al instante

_¿Qué daría él por ocupar ese lugar?_

_¿Qué sería capaz de dar por lograr aquello más allá de su alcance siendo el motivo la simple curiosidad?_

Sus ojos esmeralda se oscurecieron levemente, reflejando un deseo inocultable, imaginando que esas blancas y elegantes manos acariciaban su cuerpo y no el de un tercero, observando con deleite cada rítmico movimiento, saboreando sus propios labios aun oculto a los sentidos de ambos intrusos, intentando imaginar ese sabor a menta del que se declaraba a Draco Malfoy único dueño

Exacto

El intruso no era nada más ni nada menos que el rubio mas codiciado del colegio entero, el rubio codiciado por el mismísimo y legendario Harry Potter…aunque por su puesto, éste este último detalle no era de su conocimiento

Los ojos verdes habían captado el momento justo del ingreso en el salón de ambos chicos, grabándolo a fuego en su memoria: el rubio, con ojos cerrados y jalando a un ravenclaw por la corbata al interior del salón, con movimientos elegantes pero nada sutiles, cerrando la puerta tras el ingreso de ambos, acorralándolo en la pared más cercana y besándolo como si no hubiese un mañana

_Que curioso…Harry Potter se sintió celoso_

Observó con disgusto creciente los puños cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la expresión de placer en el idiota que Malfoy había escogido como juguete momentáneo…el muy cretino lo estaba disfrutando y lo peor de todo era…

…_era que no podía culparlo_

_Y la curiosidad seguía matándolo_

Los gemidos y suspiros del juguete nuevo habían comenzado a inundar la habitación rápidamente: _cada vez más seguidos, cada vez más audibles_…igual de rápido como el oscuro odio alimentado por la fría envidia se lo hacia presa…demasiado rápido para el gusto de cualquiera, en especial el suyo

Malfoy había dejado esos hinchados labios para marcar a mordidas el cuello que el chico le ofrecía en bandeja una vez la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa no significaban un problema

_Curioso, el ravenclaw no tocaba al rubio, sólo se dejaba acariciar_

Harry Potter frunció el seño confuso

_¿Qué clase de tonto no tocaba con tal oportunidad?_

Curioso, eso sólo podía significar que los rumores eran verdad: sólo aquellos que significaban algo para Draco Malfoy podían gozar del privilegio del tacto

_Y Harry Potter sonrió, pues eso significaba que estaba bien frito…_

…_que curioso: aun así sonreía_

Pero la sonrisa se perdió de golpe, dejándole paso a una desagradable y desconocida sensación en el pecho

Con molestia creciente vio como esas descaradas manos, antes quietas, se dirigían temblorosas hacia el cuerpo del sujeto dueño de sus mas oscuras pasiones, con el claro objetivo de lograr lo que sus propias manos le pedían a gritos, concientes de la imposibilidad que ese deseo representaba en su totalidad

_Esas manos iban directo a acariciarlo…_

_Cuanta envidia sentía…_

_Cuanta curiosidad…_

_Curiosidad…_

_¿Estaba bien desear a Draco Malfoy por simple curiosidad?_

Y nuevamente en aire optó por abandonar sus pulmones sin detenerse a preguntar, pues cuando esos dudosos rozaron la pálida mejilla, el rubio se apartó de él con altanería

_Que curioso_

Harry Potter pudo observar por primera vez los impactantes ojos azules como el mar profundo cuando éstos se abrieron asombrados por la reacción casi prevista de Draco Malfoy, quien se quedó de pie mirándolo con burla y una sonrisa sarcástica, con ojos fríos y devastadores, cruzado de brazos y postura elegante

'Listo para matar' – pensó divertido Harry Potter, pues esa pose era digna de encuadrar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su sutil significado

"Q-que sucede?" – preguntó desorientado el chico ante la reacción de Draco Malfoy

"Aquí se acaba Daniel" – con sorna soltó sin ninguna delicadeza – "sabes perfectamente que no estas a mi altura"

Harry Potter creyó que el chico se desvanecería en cualquier momento…estaba pálido

_Y aquí estaba de regreso Draco Malfoy en toda su devastadora gloria, elegancia y arrogancia_

_Y aquí estaba expectante Harry Potter, sin ser capaz de reprimir la sonrisa con algo de sadismo que le iluminó el rostro_

_Ahí estaba el Draco Malfoy que era completamente dueño de la entera curiosidad del gran Harry Potter_

"Y-yo…" – tartamudeó el chico indeciso del como y que decir bajo aquellas circunstancias

"Tu nada Daniel" – cortó Malfoy tajante con una sonrisa sarcástica evitándole la búsqueda de las palabras para expresarse de forma correcta – "si te di la oportunidad que has tenido ahora es exclusivamente con el fin de que dejes de proseguirme por todo el ancho y largo del glorioso colegio, no hay más"

_Y que curioso resultó ser_

Harry Potter podía jurar que un brillo en aquellos ojos azules se extinguió de golpe, podía jurar haber presenciado un quiebre en la profundidad de las oscuras orbes

Sin más, el rubio volteó de una forma tan elegante como sólo un Malfoy era capaz de hacerlo, y sin siquiera una palabra o mirada que pudiese servir de leve consuelo, se marchó a paso arrogante, borrando uno más de tantos episodios sin importancia de sus recuerdos

_Dejándolos solos a ambos_

_Y Harry Potter, curioso, se dedicó a observar_

Después del shock inicial, el chico de oro presenció (sin ser capaz de suprimir ese molesto deje de envidia) como el ojiazul se tanteaba los labios con delicadeza y dedos temblorosos, aún sin ser capaz de asimilarlo ocurrido, sumergido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos dirigidos a cierto perturbarte rubio de ojos plata

"…Menta" – susurró

Y Harry Potter se volvió a quedar sin aire y sin habla, observando la sonrisa triste, la expresión ajena y los ojos opacos; con toda su curiosidad despierta por tan simple palabras

"Eres inalcanzable Draco Malfoy" – sonrió con amargura – "pero con esto me basta"

_Curioso…¿con tan poco se conformaba?_

_Harry Potter frunció el seño_

'Draco Malfoy tiene razón" – pensó molesto – "no estas a su altura, ni siquiera ese beso mereces'

El chico con movimientos lentos, se acomodó la ropa y los cabellos…y pensar que Malfoy no había necesitado acomodarse ni un mechón de cabello después de aquel furtivo encuentro

El ojiazul salió del salón poco minutos después, cerrando la puerta tras él, mientras Harry Potter quedaba ahí solo, sentado en el piso, apoyado en la pared, con la curiosidad en aumento y una bonita sonrisa en el rostro al ver el sentimiento de tristeza reflejado en aquellos ojos

_Así que eso era ser rechazado por Draco Malfoy…_

_Curioso, Harry Potter quiere saber más_

"Curioso…" – susurró con una irreprimible sonrisa curiosa aflorando en la bonita boca – "…ahora siento aun mas curiosidad"

Continuara…

Yeah! Terminé! Al fin termine de pasarla al PC xDD! Y es que me había demorado un poco por estar concentrada en el capitulo 4

¿Y que tal está? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me comenten que les parece en un review. Si tienen alguna duda, tb me la dejan en un review y yio se las respondo en el siguiente capítulo

Les cuento que el fic cuenta de unos 6 o 7 capítulos (voy en el 4). Hasta el momento me ha sucedido algo curioso: capitulo por medio es francamente chistoso…pero yia lo verán por ustedes mismos en el siguiente xD…_"Malos encuentros"_

Hasta entonces!

Atte

…:Haruko


	2. Malos encuentros

**_Advertecia: _**slash DracoxHarry, si no os gusta el genero y aun así lo leen, que quede claro que lo advertí, así que no quiero problemas ni comentarios ofensivos

"Curiosidad"

(by Haruko FLCL)

Capítulo 02: Malos encuentros

Sacó el trapo de la cubeta, lo estrujó para quitarle el exceso de agua y se dispuso a fregar el pupitre que restaba para dar por finalizado el castigo impuesto por Severus Snape aquella tarde, después de una detestable y memorable pelea verbal con Draco Malfoy.

_Claro esta que ese Slytherin era el culpable de todo_

Por Merlín!

¿Es que no sabía ese rubio idiota cuando cerrar esa enorme bocota?

_:Golpe mental:_

¡Oh! Por supuesto que lo sabía

Lo había dejado bien claro en el momento que la dejó bien cerrada con la llega de Snape, que entre muchas cosas, significó 20 puntos menos para la casa de los leones y un buen castigo para Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy sólo había sonreído con arrogancia maligna al verse impune y al notar como Potter mordía el polvo…por supuesto, el único que aparentemente no lo vio, o al menos pareció ignorarlo fue Severus Snape

Pero contra toda expectativa, el chico de oro había encontrado, hacía ya mucho tiempo, el lado positivo a los castigos impuestos por Snape: _descargar sus frustraciones por medio de la frenética fregada de pupitres era todo un consuelo…de eso no había duda_

Los castigos de Snape eran francamente relajantes y un momento de conexión con el _yo interno_ de Harry Potter

De cada castigo del profesor de pociones, el chico de oro había logrado sacar alguna buena moraleja en limpio, siempre había podido encontrar la respuesta a un porqué de esos que creía sin solución aparente y que lo acompañaban en su extraña vida diaria, pero en esta ocasión no lograba dar con una respuesta ni satisfactoria ni convincente, la verdad no daba con respuesta alguna y a estas alturas ya se lo había hecho presa un sentimiento devastadoramente frustrante

_Demonios._

_Que por favor alguien le explicase._

_¿Cómo diablos Draco Malfoy podía estar tan destructivamente bueno físicamente y ser un idiota tan grande?_

_¿Cómo diablos Harry Potter podía ser tan terroríficamente poderoso y estar loco por un idiota semejante?_

_¿Qué acaso Harry Potter era masoquista?_

….Silencio….

_Por alguna extraña razón Harry Potter no quería responder a eso_

'Malditas hormonas!' – pensó frustrado mientras fregaba histérico un pupitre que estaba ya completamente limpio

_Por que…¿a qué más podía echarle la culpa que a sus hormonas?_

Ah sí! Podía culpar a alguien

_A Draco Malfoy_

"Maldito Malfoy!" – gruñó malhumorado

"¿No te han dicho que incluso en el mundo mágico hablar solo es de locos Potter? – inquirió sexy, sarcástica y altanera una voz _bastante _conocida para él

_La voz de Draco Malfoy_

_Y Harry Potter se sintió estremecer_

¿Por qué?

_Pues ni él mismo quería saber_

Frustrado dirigió sus impactantes ojos verdes hacia la puerta sin ser capaz de creer su mala suerte

_Y lo vio…_

_Vio al mismísimo Draco Malfoy_

¿Y qué hizo Harry Potter?

_Nada, sólo seguirlo mirando_

Y es que…por Merlín! Que condenadamente bueno estaba ese rubio

_Con un demonio!_

"¿Qué diablos miras Potter?" demandó mosqueado Draco Malfoy, regresando al moreno a la conciencia y salvándole de una nada conveniente exhibición de su propia baba después de un silencio de minuto y medio en el proceso

"¿Desde cuando te importa lo que mire Malfoy?" – gruñó regresando a su labor, con el único y exclusivo fin de dejar toda su maldita frustración en el ya reluciente e inocente pupitre

"Me importa cuando lo que miras es a mí y estas a punto de babear todo el maldito pupitre que tienes al frente" – lanzó molesto dirigiéndose al estante de Severus Snape

"Y si sabes que estaba a punto de babear por estarte mirando a ti ¿Para que demonios preguntas?" – escupió presa de la frustración sin detenerse a procesar en si era bueno o malo para la salud mental de ambos

_Harry Potter por admitirlo, Draco Malfoy por oírlo_

Un segundo…

¿Quién Dijo eso?

_Harry Potter detuvo el frenético fregado_

_Draco Malfoy se detuvo en seco_

Eso era malo…¿cierto?

_Harry Potter frunció el seño_

_Draco Malfoy se voltio para observarlo_

Si, malo…realmente malo

_Y es que en teoría el no tendría porque haberlo escuchado_

Era definitivo, ahora sí podía gritarse al viento

_Harry Potter, el idiota-que-vivió, tenía la bocota más grande de todo Hogwarts_

Y en su cabeza resonó la seca y terroríficamente amplificada voz de Severus Snape: _10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, 20 para Slytherin_

Bien, respiremos

Busquémosle el lado positivo

Porque…tiene que haber alguno

¿Cierto?

_No_

Bien, esa respuesta no dejaba espacio para muchas divagaciones

"¿Perdón?" – la voz de Malfoy le llegó totalmente incrédula

'Bien Harry' – se dijo mentalmente – 'hora de sacar tu talento artístico escondido'

_Porque lo tenía…_

_O al menos eso quería creer_

"Olvídalo Malfoy" – ordenó cortante, fingiéndose casual, con tono molesto y como quien no quiere la cosa, dando a entender un sarcasmo inexistente en su frase anterior y cambiando el tema lo mas rápido posible – "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

_Vaya sorpresa, resultó que sí tenía talento_

_20 puntos para Potter_

Y ahora si podía firmar por ello: _la frustración y el susto combinados hacen curiosos milagros_

"¿Qué te importa Potter?" – disgustado el rubio le dio la espalda, continuando el camino hacia el estante – "Esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo a ti"

_Porque en teoría Harry Potter debería de haber terminado hace ya un par de horas con su castigo_

"¿Te parece que estoy aquí limpiando por tu culpa?" – atacó el-corazón-mas-grande-de-todo-Hogwarts volviendo a repasar el fregado sobre el pupitre

"No me culpes a mi por tu enorme boca de gryffindor positivista" – se defendió el rubio sacando un frasquito del estante – "además, puede que no lo hayas notado y necesites lentes nuevos, pero si no te detienes, y sigues fregando, ese pupitre va a desaparecer"

_Y Harry Potter se detuvo en seco, miró el desafortunado pupitre y vio que estaba reluciente_

_Curiosamente Harry Potter se tachó de idiota, sintiendo las ganas crecientes de ahogarse en la cubeta de agua sucia_

"Cállate Malfoy" – ordenó furioso al ver que Draco-soy-el-rey-del-mundo-Malfoy tenía toda la asquerosa razón

_Y a pesar de estarlo odiando, lo seguía encontrando devastadoramente sexy…_

…_que curioso_

Reprochándose mentalmente su secuencia de pensamientos bajo tan curiosas circunstancias y culpando nuevamente a sus hormonas, comenzó a recoger los utensilios de aseo para largarse cuanto antes

'Huye Harry, huye' – pensó recogiendo las cosas rápidamente – 'si no quieres tirar a la chimenea toda la dignidad que tienes'

Porque Harry Potter no era tonto (aunque Draco Malfoy así lo creyera), y estaba seguro que de incursionar en una discusión con el rubio, el mantener la cabeza fría le sería imposible y terminaría lanzándosele encima

_Malditas Hormonas!_

_Maldito Malfoy!_

_Malditos ambos!_

"Huyes Potter?" – preguntó Malfoy sarcástico al ver como el moreno se apresuraba por recoger todo para largarse raudamente

_Y Harry Potter sintió deseos de sacar el trapo y volver a fregar el dichoso y reluciente pupitre_

"No estoy de humor para aguantarte Malfoy" – se defendió el moreno cometiendo el grave error de mirarlo a los ojos, primer paso hacia un final nada recomendable para la salud mental del mundo en general – "Así que no molestes. Déjalo por la paz ¿quieres?"

_¿Pero Draco Malfoy le hizo caso?_

_Obviamente no_

_Y es que el chico de plata se acercó al de oro con seño fruncido y un par de elegantes pasos, sin apartar esa increíble mirada plateada de las lindas esmeraldas_

'Curioso' – pensó Harry entre azorado y asombrado por la acción del rubio, y más conciente que nunca de la extraña fuerza que el chico ejercía sobre él – 'segundo paso para la destrucción del mundo ¿y lo da Malfoy?'

Draco se detuvo frente a Harry con esa exasperante y atractiva mirada desafiante

'Oh my good!' – peso Harry Potter cada vez más fuera de sus cabales, y es que sus peleas con Draco Malfoy acostumbraban a ser con una prudente distancia entre ambos

"Y si no quiero?" – demandó el Slytherin molesto

Y esta vez fue Harry Potter quien frunció el seño

Ok, esto era mucho incluso para él

Harry Potter sonrió sarcástico

Draco Malfoy elevó una de sus elegantes cejas

_Curioso…mala cara por ambos lados_

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Un mal día Malfoy?" – cuestionó Harry disfrutando de haber dado en el clavo, pues la leve fruición de cejas rubias le indicó que así era, dando un paso para acercarse a su _querido_ Némesis

_Porque Harry Potter ya sabía como terminaría todo esto_

_Y al mal tiempo buena cara_

Que curioso…una resignación nunca se la había antojado tan empalagosamente dulce

_Después de todo…¿Qué más podía hacer él? _

_Lógicamente, disfrutarlo_

"No se como te enteraste, pero te la estas buscando Potter" – amenazó el rubio mientras su mirada plateada era invadida por un leve azul oscuro – "no es de tu incumbencia"

_De más está señalar que Harry Potter no tenía idea de lo que el rubio estaba hablando, pero le bastó para saber que estaba ganando_

_Que curioso, la sonrisa se intensificó en su rostro_

"Claro que me incluye" – respondió sin intimidarse – "sobre todo porque el desdichado con quien te descargas resulté ser yo"

_Y esta vez fue el turno de Draco Malfoy para sonreír sarcástico_

_Y por lo tanto, le tocó a Harry Potter alzar una ceja en señal de incomprensión_

_Curioso…basta una simple frase para invertir los papeles, y Harry-positivismo-con-patas-Potter no entiende la razón_

"No te des tanta importancia Potter" – sonrió expulsando toda su ironía de buena gana – "se que te gusta ser el centro de toda mi atención, pero una cosa es soñar desperto y otra muy distinto es el auto-convencimiento"

_Y Harry Potter se quedó helado_

Un silencio incomodo…

_Curioso…_

…_esa frase le dio justo en el orgullo, el ego y el enorme corazón_

Y siendo Harry Potter el excelente Gryffindor positivista que era, lo mostró todo en su expresión

_Curioso…se puso en evidencia_

¿Y cual fue la curiosa reacción de su acompañante?

_Pues Draco Malfoy sólo sonrió de lado_

_La mirada plateada se le paró justo encima_

_Y Harry Potter se sintió morir_

Curioso

_Los deseos de optar por lo sano lo invadieron_

Meditó sus posibilidades, aún estaba a tiempo de tomar las cosas y salir huyendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Y es que, curiosamente, su vida como la conocía hasta el momento dependía de ello

_Draco Malfoy dio un paso hacia Harry Potter_

_Harry Potter dio un paso lejos de Draco Malfoy_

La respiración del moreno se desestabilizó

La mirada del rubio pareció desconcertada

_Draco Malfoy dio un segundo paso para acercarse a Harry Potter_

_Harry Potter dio un segundo paso para alejarse de Draco Malfoy_

El rubio frunció el seño

El moreno no procesó lo que estaba haciendo

_Otro paso en pro y otro paso en contra_

Malfoy se molestó, Potter sintió un leve calor

_Otro paso para acercarse, otro paso para alejarse_

Curioso…

…a Harry Potter lo invadido la desesperación, y es que la fría pared le impidió dar la respuesta pertinente al siguiente paso que Draco Malfoy dio

_Y así fue como el rubio invadió su metro cuadrado_

_Y así fue como Harry Potter se sintió totalmente mareado_

_Y es que esa cercanía era más de lo que sus descontroladas hormonas eran capaces de sobrellevar_

La impactante mirada plateada se posó nuevamente sobre los lindos ojos de Harry Potter y esa devastadora sonrisa engreída iluminó las facciones del rubio

_Y Harry Potter tembló de pies a cabeza_

'Si es que soy masoquista!' – pensó escandalizado ante su propia reacción

_Y es que ahora si que ya no había escapatoria_

Curioso

_Ahora Harry Potter ya no respondía por sus propios actos_

Pero fuese lo que fuese y pasase lo que pasase, que quedara sólo una cosa bien clara

_Curiosamente, Draco Malfoy era quien había arrinconado a Harry Potter y no al contrario_

Continuara…

Ejale! Segunda entrega on-line! DD

Espero que le guste ooUu…¬¬Uu creo que quedaron algo altas las expectativas del capitulo anterior, así que de verdad espero que se hayan reído (aunque sea algo) con este capitulo

De todas formas pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero con esto del instituto, el colegio y el preu no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos…de todas formas no me demorare tanto con el otro xDUu

Mil gracias por los comentarios! No me esperaba tan buena recepción, realmente muchas gracias

Seguimos con lo mismo que en el capitulo anterior: cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo, felicitación o lo que sea solo tienen que dejarme un review, que por cierto leeré gustosa xD

Emmm….he leído por ahí que no se pueden responder review, así que voy a aplicar la técnica de _Karoru Metallium _para hacerlo, de verdad muchas gracias y nos estamos viendo en el tercer capitulo: _'Estremecimiento seguro'_

_C ya!_

_REVIEW_: **Doble-V**_(que bien que te ha gustado! En serio, me alegra un monto, espero que este capitulo también te gustase. ¿No te gusta la relación HD? OOUu xDUu entonces que te hizo leer este fic? Como sea, espero haberte convertido aunque sea un poco a esto del slash ), nos tamos viendo, grax por el review!)_**Ladyelizabethblack**_(que bueno que te gusto! …o.oUu pero yia me tarde xDUu lo siento, el prox estará mas rápido, grax por la paciencia!)_**Serafina Pekala**_(que weno que le gusto 3! Y aquí ta la continuación, ojala tb sea de su agrado )_**Conacha**_(tu crees que la combinación estuvo buena? o/o que bueno! …tb creo que fue algo extraña -.-Uu, pero así me nació…de todas formas las combinaciones raras continúan mas adelante, así que espero que este capitulo fuera lo suficientemente bueno a tu punto de vista como para seguir leyendo los próximos capítulos, grax por el review)_ **bookeater3 **_(listo! Lo seguí D ¿te parece que esta bien? xDUu y siento lo de la opción de anónimos, pero se me había olvidado sacarla xDUu) _**Undomiel de Vil**_(que bueno que tb te haya gustado el fic, pues aquí es ta el siguiente capitulo, grax por el comentario, y con respecto a los 'curiosos'…la gracia es que saliesen arto en ese capitulo xD y en ciertas partes estrategicas en todo el fic…al fin y al cabo hay que hacerle homenaje al nombre ¿no? xD, espero te guste este capitulo) _**Audrey-ludow**_(xDDD vale, esa 'tonteria' me otorgo unos cuantos segundo de risa xDD, me alegro de que te gustara el fic y tb que te agradara mi forma de escribir o/o…y 'mi' Draco y la curiosidad de Harry, en serio, me haces muy feliz TT, grax por el comentario xDD)_**Nakuru-san**_(original? Te parece? xD pus a mi se me antojo levemente repetitiva, veamos que opinas de este capitulo, grax por el comentario )_**Lain**_(con voz ni a la esquina conchetujkvsv! xDDD)_**Snuffle's Girl**_ (lo crees? O,o…xD me alegra xD ,y lo mismo digo: 'veamos como sigue', espero que te guste xD, grax por el comentario) _**Toffy **_(- tofyyy! Ute sabe que soy lo suficientemente pérfida ¿cierto? xD pero no lo toy haciendo sufrir mucho ¿nee? Grax por review! ) _**EozuNagisa**_ (o,o lo leíste enterito mientras dejaste a otros de lado? Me alegra y me sube peligrosamente los humos a la cabeza xD! Gracias por el comentario, espero que este capitulo tb lo terminases de leer) _**AndyVoldemort **_(O.O! yo? Libros eroticos? xDUu! Gracias! Me acabas de subir los humos de forma alarmantemente preocupante, xDD, me alegro de que el primer capitulo te enganchara, espero que este no se quede tan atrás, grax por el comentario, me escribiste cosas que me resultaron bastante importantes de saber) _**Osaderio **_(esto pasar xDD! Grax por el review, y espero que sigas con la duda un tiempo xD)_**Serafina pecala**_(…o.oUu…xDUu oka, yia entendí el mensaje del segundo review, en serio lo siento, aquí tiene el segundo capitulo TTUu)_


	3. Estremecimiento Seguro

Curiosidad

(by HarukoFLCL)

_

* * *

_

_En el capitulo anterior…._

"La impactante mirada plateada se posó nuevamente sobre los lindos ojos de Harry Potter y esa devastadora sonrisa engreída iluminó las facciones del rubio

_Y Harry Potter tembló de pies a cabeza_

'Si es que soy masoquista!' – pensó escandalizado ante su propia reacción

_Y es que ahora si que ya no había escapatoria_

Curioso

_Ahora Harry Potter ya no respondía por sus propios actos_

Pero fuese lo que fuese y pasase lo que pasase, que quedara sólo una cosa bien clara

_Curiosamente, Draco Malfoy era quien había arrinconado a Harry Potter y no al contrario"_

Capitulo 03: Estremecimiento Seguro

Y por lo tanto, Draco Malfoy era el completo culpable de hacer detonar la bomba que en esos momentos era Harry Potter

"De que demonios huyes Potter?" – cuestionó el rubio pegando una mano a la pared, justo junto a la cabeza del moreno sin romper el contacto visual

Pero Harry Potter no fue capaz de responder

Demonios…sólo piénsenlo un poco

¿Quién diablos en su sano juicio lo haría?

Por lo menos Harry Potter no….y es que…por merlín!...ese rubio no era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy

'…Draco Malfoy' – pensó el león de oro aún incrédulo de los acontecimientos – 'Draco Malfoy me está arrinconando'

_Y la serpiente simplemente se acercó un poco más_

_Y el león simplemente se ruborizó con lamentable exageración_

_Curioso….la respiración acelerada por ambos lados_

"¿Q-qué demonios estás haciendo Malfoy?" – la cercanía del rubio era demasiado peligrosa para su propio bienestar – "invades mi espacio personal…a-aléjate"

¿Pero Draco Malfoy se alejó?

_No_

Y Harry Potter intentó odiarlo por eso, pero fracasó miserablemente en el proceso

"Me tienes miedo Potter?" – el heredero Malfoy cuestionó acercando su rostro peligrosamente hacia el del moreno

_Harry Potter sintió los suaves labios de Draco Malfoy rozar su mejilla de forma leve_

Draco Malfoy sonrió al sentir a Harry Potter estremecerse

_Y que curioso fue el resultado…Harry Potter se pegó aún más a la pared y Draco Malfoy se pegó aún más a Harry Potter_

"No se a que demonios estas jugando Malfoy" – declaró el chico de impactantes ojos verdes haciendo gala de un autocontrol desconocido hasta para si mismo – "Pero no es gracioso"

_A pesar de sus palabras Harry Potter no se movió para intentar huir_

Solamente permaneció ahí

_A pesar de esas palabras Draco Malfoy volvió a sonreír_

Con esa arrogante sonrisa tan Malfoy

Y a pesar de no actuar según esas palabras, Harry Potter se auto-convenció de que lo seguía odiando (evidentemente, lo que sentía era sólo deseo); se auto-convenció que ese estremecimiento había sido producto de la pura ira (obviamente, sólo era algo carnal, nada más); se auto-convenció de que ese extraño (y profundamente molesto) sentimiento en su enorme corazón era producto de las extrañas alucinaciones de las que era presa últimamente

"Potter, Potter, Potter" – susurró el rubio con tono insinuante en el oído del chico de oro – "Dónde quedó tu sentido de la aventura?"

Y el moreno bonito se sintió tentado a responderle 'amablemente' que en el mismo infierno

Pero antes de poder reaccionar, Draco Malfoy mordisqueó levemente la oreja morena

_De más está señalar que el 'efecto Malfoy' en Harry Potter fue instantáneo_

Y el chico de oro no pudo evitar ese pequeño jadeo, cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y ocultar su cabeza en el cuello del rubio

Curioso…Harry Potter intentó ocultar ese enorme y familiar rubor quemante de los ojos plata de Draco Malfoy, pero fue justo en ese momento, cuando rozó ese pálido cuello con su bonita boca, que sintió ese atractivo cuerpo tensarse levemente

Draco Malfoy presionó descaradamente al moreno contra la fría de la pared de piedra

_¿Por qué?_

Pues dicho moreno no se detuvo a cuestionarlo

_Curioso…simplemente, Harry Potter hundió sus dientes en una pálida y tibia piel que lo clamaba a gritos_

¿Y qué reacción obtuvo por toda respuesta?

_Un leve jadeo y casi imperceptible suspiro bajo la tersa piel de su oído_

Y para Harry Potter, quien se dedicó a saborear parte por parte ese pálido cuello, eso sí que resultó curioso

_Y satisfacer esa curiosidad era su único y más grande objetivo de momento_

Después de todo, no todos los días Draco Malfoy se te lanza encima con tan interesantemente pasionales propósitos

_Un segundo…Draco Malfoy_

Y fue cuando sintió el exquisito tacto de esa pálida mano dirigiéndose a donde _no_ debía dirigirse (sólo en la teoría), cuando el último soplo de conciencia se revolvió histérica en su cabeza

'Es que es Draco Malfoy' – resonó reprochante esa aguda voz que de seguro pertenecía a su parte cuerda – 'Toma un poco de conciencia'

_Y eso era lo que necesitaba, tomar conciencia_

Porque una cosa era _soñar_ revolcarse con Draco Malfoy, pero _revolcarse_ con él realmente (y para rematar el cuadro en el salón de pociones! _Pensó escandalizado_) era ciertamente (y con todas sus letras) _otra_…

…_otra y muy distinta_

Las orbes verdes se abrieron de golpes: nubladas y oscurecidas debido a las acciones, la curiosa compañía y el estar realizando el mas oscuro y prohibido de sus sueños secretos, pero con un brillo de cordura exasperante y bien latente

Frunció el seño

Y es que Harry Potter no era una presa fácil

_Ah no! Por supuesto que no!_

Y aclaremos algo: independiente a sus oscuros (y agreguémosle poco cuerdos) deseos, el no fue, era o sería la puta de nadie…ni siquiera aunque el depredador fuese el mismísimo Draco Malfoy

El moreno colocó ambas manos sobre el bien formado (se recriminó este último pensamiento) pecho del rubio, y con una fuerza de voluntad propia del más grande de los Gryffindor (valiéndose además de su amor propio, claro está), lo alejó…con pesadez, cansancio, dificultad y una (notoriamente repentina) auto-recriminación por orgulloso y testarudo, pero lo alejó

'Bravo!' – reconoció una sarcástica voz francamente slytherin en su interior – 'Harry Potter, el idiota-que-vivió se acaba de perder un oportunidad de oro!'

Y aquel que había sido niño de oro se odió por eso, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente de forma limpia y (agreguémosle: convenientemente) sencilla

_Y claro que ignorando todo eso se dio de lleno con los hechos, se dio de lleno con los atractivos rasgos de Draco Malfoy_

_Ambos con mejillas sonrojadas, ambos con respiración acelerada y Draco Malfoy devorándoselo con la mirada_

Y Harry Potter cometió su último y más grande error, porque (curiosamente) el mirar a Draco Malfoy a los ojos siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia es sinónimo de perdición

_Harry Potter optó por su peor opción y perdió_

Y es que aquel exótico moreno no estaba preparado para enfrentar lo que vio en esas lagunas de mercurio

_La cordura simplemente lo abandonó_

Demonios, volvemos a lo mismo

Porque en esos momentos Harry Potter le vendió su alma al demonio dueño de esas lagunas de plata liquida, esa plata que ahora parecía fundida por un intoxicante y abrasador fuego de color azul

_Demasiado abrasador_

Draco Malfoy frunció el seño

El chico dorado (evidentemente escandalizado) sintió al rubio sujetar sus muñecas a la pared por sobre su cabeza sirviéndose de su mano izquierda, y con la derecha, sujetarle el mentón firme y sin nada de delicadeza…

…_todo esto con una elegancia francamente devastante_

De más está el señalar que Harry Potter se reprochó mentalmente

¿Cómo podía detenerse a pensar en esa cautivante y aplastante elegancia en un momento como éste?

Por merlín!

¿Tan perdido se hallaba en lo que a Draco Malfoy refería?

Y Harry Potter quiso dejar esa horrorosa preguntan sin contestar

'Todo sea en pro de mi bienestar mental' – pensó con terrorífica desesperación

Pero su extraña (y altamente autodestructiva) secuencia de pensamientos se vio olvidada en el mismo instante en que sintió el leve tacto de una (denominémosle perturbantemente suave) boca sobre sus propios labios; cuando la sintió abrirse para dar paso a una lengua que le delineó la boca en una caricia que no pudo evitar considerar sublime

Entonces dejó escapar de golpe todo el aire que inconcientemente tenía reprimido

Harry Potter entreabrió los labios…

_Y la lengua de Draco Malfoy invadió su boca_

Y sus mejillas se cubrieron inevitablemente de un fuerte y bonito color rosa, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y el leve gemido que nació en su garganta murió momentos después en la garganta del chico de plata

'…menta' – fue el único pensamiento coherente que la (nótese retorcida) mente del chico de oro fue capaz de formular

_Y se sintió ahogar dentro de esa exquisita boca_

_Y se dedicó a gemir de cuando en cuando dentro de esa boca_

_Y se dedicó a responder (con todas sus fuerzas) al aturdidor beso mientras disfrutada de la empalagosa boca_

Fue entonces cuando Harry Potter consiguió odiar a Draco Malfoy…odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas; odiarlo por simple hecho de hacerle tocar el cielo con un miserable beso, odiarlo por incrementar esa curiosidad insaciable de la que se estaba volviendo preso y también odiarlo segundos después por romper ese aturdidor beso cuando por fin cedió a la necesidad de sus cuerpos clamando por aire fresco

_Pero en sus adentros también estaba la contraparte, y eso era lo curioso y lo interesante_

Porque Harry Potter (obviamente escandalizado) se dio cuenta que paralelamente a ese odio que le invadió el pecho, también había otros sentimientos; se dio cuenta de que amó las sensaciones que lo llenaron, amó el sentir esa respiración acelerada contra su rostro, amó el calor que el exquisito cuerpo de Draco Malfoy le otorgaba y (por sobre todo) amó el sentir que por primera vez (y aunque sólo fuese por unos cuantos minutos) aquel rubio era solamente suyo

En esos momento, los ojos del color de la plata liquida se posaron directamente sobre esos ojos verde brillante

"No te resistes Potter?" – cuestionó el chico de plata con una impecable y triunfante sonrisa, soltando las manos del moreno y perfilándole la mejilla con su pálida mano

"Miedo a _mi_ rechazo Malfoy?" – regresó en el mismo insinuante tono y con otra encantadora sonrisa bastante similar a la empleada por el Slytherin

"Eso quisieras" – soltó por toda respuesta

Y Draco Malfoy volvió a clamar por los rojos labios de Harry Potter, iniciando un beso que poco a poco se les fue de las manos a ambos, aumentando la necesidad insoportable del rose entre sus cuerpos, aumentando el deseo perturbante de sentir esos labios más allá de sus cuellos

_Ambos desando y necesitando con ansias el saciar una curiosidad que se incrementaba con cada indecencia que se les nublaba el cerebro_

En esos momentos Harry Potter pensó, que sin quererlo, al venderle su alma al rubio le había regalado (en una especie de promoción) la poca cordura que le iba quedando

Justo entonces, sintió esas blancas manos recorrer su cuerpo con descarada elegancia, y los dientes del rubio enterrase con mediada fuerza en su labio inferior

_Curioso…sin siquiera percatarse, Harry Potter alejó sus manos de Draco Malfoy_

Después de todo quizá no era conveniente siquiera pensar en tocarlo

_Y fue un golpe duro para el chico de oro…._

Porque bajo este pensamiento, él se encontró pegado a la pared del salón de pociones, en la misma postura que había estado el Ravenclaw aquella vez en ese salón en desuso, sintiendo la lengua de Draco Malfoy invadiendo su boca…de la misma forma en la que había invadido la del tal Daniel, sintiendo ese exquisito sabor a menta que lo estaba volviendo loco y con el que tanto había soñado llenándole la boca…de igual forma como había llenado la ase Daniel, sintiendo esas descaradas manos y esos indecentes roses al igual que ese muchacho y quien sabe cuantos otros más

_Porque si de algo él estaba seguro, es que la reputación de Draco Malfoy tenía bases y argumentos_

_Y el resultado fue curioso a sus ojos…pues ese moreno llamado Harry Potter se sintió herido…patéticamente herido y lastimado_

Porque en aquellos momentos, Harry Potter no era nada más que el juguete de turno para Draco Malfoy

_Por ello era capaz de meter sus manos al vivo fuego_

…y Harry Potter no quería eso

_No quería ser protagonista de una noche olvidada en el salón de pociones_

Realmente al chico de oro nunca le importó destacar de entre sus pares, jamás había buscado algún tipo de reconocimiento especial, pero esta vez se encontró desando algo distinto…

Porque _si_ había un lugar donde Harry Potter quería destacar, y ese era entre los acogedores brazos de Draco Malfoy…

…_y no lo estaba logrando_

…_y este simple hecho lo estaba frustrando_

El ser un simple polvo para el rubio no era lo suyo

…_Polvo…_

Y con este pensamiento Harry Potter olvidó las reglas que se deben tener presentes al enredarse con Draco Malfoy en tan curiosas circunstancias

_Nuevamente, el amor propio invadió al chico de oro_

Con un rápido, brusco y no muy bien premeditado movimiento detuvo las candentes carias del rubio e invirtió los papeles en un repentino impulso

Ahora era Draco Malfoy el desorientado, ahora era él quien lo miraba asombrado, confuso y con una profunda curiosidad reflejada en los grises ojos. Mirada que bastó para percatarse de la respiración acelerada, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos oscurecidos de su curioso acompañante, mirada que le bastó al Gryffindor para tomar conciencia de su propio y probablemente similar estado

_Que curioso…todo era exactamente igual que en los sueños de Harry Potter_

El moreno no fue capaz de evitar la sonrisa mental al ver unos cuantos mechones rubios y la corbata fuera de lugar

Después de todo, quizá, sólo quizá, Harry Potter era _algo más _que uno de esos que Draco Malfoy denominaba 'plato de una noche'

_Y una extraña felicidad le invadió el pecho_

Pero aún no era el momento de tomar ningún tipo de riesgo

"No voy a ser uno más de tus juguetes sexuales desechables Malfoy" – declaró tajante, con voz ronca y la oscurecida mirada verde desafiante

_El salvador del mundo mágico no sería otro de esos juguetes aguardando que aquel niño mimado le permitiese tocarlo_

…_porque Harry Potter decidiría por si mismo cómo, cuándo y dónde tocar a Draco Malfoy_

…_porque Harry Potter tenía pensado llegar a ser mucho más que un simple polvo ¿qué exactamente? Pues ni él mismo estaba conciente de ello, pero si sabía que no se detendría_ _hasta quedar conforme_

Y aclarémoslo bien: si Draco Malfoy quería algo con el chico de oro, el chico de oro estaría en igualdad de condiciones…tocándolo hasta que su curiosidad quedara conforme

_Pero para eso ya tendría tiempo luego_

Mientras tanto, ambos se seguían mirando

Harry, en plenas facultades mentales y totalmente conciente de lo que esto podía significar, levantó su mano con una lentitud que le pareció casi letal

_Las prueba de fuego_

Y es que ahora sabría que tantas posibilidades tendría con el último de los Malfoy

"Voy a tocarte" – sentenció sin dejar lugar a dudas

Draco Malfoy simplemente abrió los bonitos ojos sorprendido por tan curiosa declaración y el hecho de que Harry Potter le rozara suavemente la mejilla

_Y es que no todos los días alguien tocaba a Draco Malfoy de esa forma o de cualquier otra_

El leve temblor en el cuerpo del rubio hizo sonreír ese verde brillante que pertenecía a los exóticos ojos del niño célebre

_Y es que no todos los días alguien conseguía que Draco Malfoy se abandonara a una leve caricia_

'Perfecto' – pensó el moreno con un leve brinco en el pecho

_Harry Potter, con esto, se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña oportunidad…una oportunidad que ciertamente se encontraba bien escondida entre un millón…_

_Pero la tenía…y eso era lo bonito y lo importante_

¿Cómo saberlo?

_Simple…aquel pegado a la pared era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy (en espacial este) no regalan una leve sonrisa picara bajo tales condiciones de forma muy seguida, mucho menos una cargada mirada gris con un brillo tan significativo…_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, sus lenguas se fundieron nuevamente en aquella enloquecedora danza erótica

_Porque pasara lo que pasara, las cosas entre ambos seguirían siendo igual de claras_

Para Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy continuaba siendo la asquerosamente sexy serpiente rastrera de siempre

Para Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter continuaba siendo el repugnantemente encantador minino positivista que jamás cambiaría

_Porque pasara lo que pasara, eso se mantendría inalterable entre ambos…no cabían posibilidades de cambio…no abría cambios_

Y fue justo cuando Draco Malfoy volvía a tomar control sobre la situación, que ambos chicos sintieron una leve y bien educada (nótese: completamente falsa) tos desde la puerta…

…ambos separaron sus rostros jadeantes para dirigir sus oscurecidas miradas hacia la fuente de aquel (profundamente inoportuno) sonido

_Harry Potter con su enorme y latente corazón en la mano_

_Draco Malfoy haciendo un rápido repaso de las maldiciones mas apropiadas para matar de forma limpia, discreta y sencilla_

Pero la mirada que encontraron no era la que ninguno esperaba

Y es que de entre todos los que podían aparecer, tenía que ser justamente él…

_El chico de oro no se lo podía creer_

Ambos jóvenes observaron detenidamente al hombre erguido a unos cuantos pasos de ellos

…Harry Potter admirando incrédulo la sonrisa sarcástica

…tomando lenta conciencia de _quién_ demonios se trataba

…viendo con puro y total pánico al mismísimo Severus Snape parado bajo el marco de la puerta

'Bien…' – pensó el salvador del mundo mágico intentando calmar el pánico y dejarse dominar por su siempre fiel positivismo – 'relájate Harry, sólo es Snape… ¿qué tan malo puede ser?'

_Sólo piénsenlo detenidamente: no podía ser tan malo…_

…después de todo, el que _aún _lo tenía pegado a la pared, con una pierna rozando sus partes nobles, con la corbata y la camisa blanca fuera de lugar, con la túnica a medio poner, con el sudor recorriendo su ahora levemente rosada piel y el siempre impecable cabello rubio hecho un real (pero no por eso menos elegante) desastre, no era nada más ni nada menos que el famoso Draco Malfoy

'Su alumno favorito' – lo alentó el positivismo gryffindor – 'su ahijado'

_Pero extrañadamente y contra todo pronostico el resultado de ese pensamiento fue francamente curioso…_

Con este pensamiento, todo el enervarte positivismo gryffindor se fue al diablo

Continuará…

Wooo…termine! xDDD! …de todas formas ya era hora… ¿no lo creen? xDUu?

Bueno, bueno…espero que esta capitulo les parezca agradable, y espero también que este a la altura de anterior…porque ese si que parece que les a gustado bastante xDUu…también quiero informar que el que se viene es cómico como el segundo capitulo…como apreciaron este era algo mas serio

Mmm…estoy segura de algo se me queda en el tintero…

Ah! Seh xDUu

Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que yo NUNCA escribí esto en los comentarios del capitulo dos…

"_(…)No tengo mucho tiempo que digamos…de todas formas no me demorare tanto con el otro xDUu"_

La verdad…siempre he creído que aquellos autores que se demoran en actualizar y ponen como excusa un _desperfecto técnico_ están puro mintiendo…pero me retracto públicamente de tan maligno pensamiento y me declaro abiertamente culpable de ello…porque…

_A mi me paso…_

T.T de verdad! Juro que mi computador estuvo en coma por 2 interminables y catastróficas semanas…y créanme: no estuvo en mí poder hacer nada al respecto para remediar tan espeluznante y destructivamente curiosa situación

xDUu bueno, ahora que yia me siento mejor conmigo misma, reiterare lo del capitulo pasado:_ "cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo, felicitación o lo que sea solo tienen que dejarme un review, que por cierto leeré gustosa xD"_

Okay, un montón de gracias por los review y nos tamos viendo en el capitulo siguiente

(Aunque esta vez no prometeré actualizar pronto…estoy comenzando a creer que es mal agüero ¬¬Uu) titulado: _Mala Mezcla_

C ya:D

_REVIEWS: _**Undomiel de Vil** _(xD que bueno que te gusto la 'posición' de Harry, en cuanto a lo de Draco…pus vas a tener que esperar un poquito xDUu, grax por el review) _**Gata89** _(o,o wooo larga lista xDUu…espero poder ir respondiendo poco a poquito a tu 'curiosidad' xD…de todas formas grax por el review, grax por leer y espero que puedas seguir leyendo, enserio n,n) _**Katya Hiwatari Kon** _(:D! grax por el review y que bueno que te guste el fic…me alegra tener una compatriota leyendo mi humilde historia, ese 'te a quedando la raja' me alegro el día niña, muchas gracias) _**Serafina Pekala** _(ejale, que bueno que te gustase mas que el anterior, realmente me alegro un monto. El capitulo que viene es algo mas similar al capitulo anterior, espero que éste también te guste como quedo, grax por el review! ;D)_ **Osaderio** _(o,oUu…no te me chifles pus niñia! . ! Ojala que este capitulo te cubriera aunque sea en algo las expectativa…y perdona el atraso, enserio T.T….pero es verdad lo que escribí arriba…no fue mi culpa! ;D grax por el review!) _**Igni **_(xD te gusto todo eso? Pues quiere decir que estoy logrando mi objetivo como escritora pues:D que felicidad!...en cuanto a lo de los review…XDuu no tengo idea, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar, así que le aplico a la super-tecnica-hasta-ahora-no-castigada-de-Karoru-Metallium xDUu…grax por el mensaje ;D!) _**Nakuru-san **_(wooo…yio quiero saber como termina tu mente la cosa! xD y con respecto a lo Draco…él ES un seductor fatal…así que sólo tube que pulirlo un poco xD! Que bueno que te gustó el fic, grax por el revie:D!) _**Sumino-Sham **_(xD el cap dos causo sensación xDUu…demonios, la bara ahora si que me quedó alta, grax por el cap y aunque este cap es más serio, el siguiente se viene mas cómico, grax por el review!) _**As Black **_(wooo…que impactante el nick o,o! me gusto xD! Pero…un pan biombo? xDDD! Estas mal del mate! De todas grax por el review:D! y lamento la tardanza, pero apuesto mi sagrada funda de almohada a que lo que puse mas arriba es la pura y sacrosanta vedad T.T)_** Strawberry **_(¡….no quise demorarme T.T de verdad no fue mi intención demorarme tanto, lo de arriba es verdad!...lo siento un montón u,u…de todas formas grax por el review, y no, no tengo nada en slasheaven o.o...y a mi no me gustan los H/S T.T mucha pedofilia junta supongo XDUu…de todas formas grax:D!) _**Toffy**_ (wooo…lunas que no te veo mija, onde se me metió? O,o…a too esto, que weno que te gusto el cap! xD…y no me amenace o.ó! ute sabe que no pude actualizar antes por motivos externo T.T…de todas formas grax por el mensaje y…seh…venditas paredes! xDDD!) _**Lain **_(…si te digo que la gente no acostumbra a leer los review ajenos…¿me crees? xDDD!) _**Eozu Nagisa **_( flojera? xDD pus yio soy igualita, así que entre flojos nos entendemos xD! Grax por el review:D!) _**Snuffle's Girl **_(pus ahí sacó el león que tenía adentro pus xDUu ¿Qué tal te pareció? Grax por el review y que bueno que sigue gustando ;D!) _**Link **_(y salió la opción a! xDUu demonios…estoy algo predecible, ojala la siguiente no me la adivines xDUu! Grax por el review ;D!) _**Quenya-Marauders **_(chamfles y ese nick? xDUu ta difícil…espero no haberlo escrito mal xDUu…de todas formas grax por el review:D y….viva el slash! xDD!...de aonde sacaste el nick? xDUu) _**Alexandra **_(o,o….actualización lista y autora aguardando tu veredicto al respecto xD…como voy encaminada con el sabor? O.o….espero que mejorando XD!grax por el comentario ;D!) _**AndyVoldemort **_(ejale! Claro que me ha servido…y que bueno que llenase las expectativas! xD y ojala esta capitulo también te guste, grax por el comentario ;D!) _**Kany-chan **_( a mi también me encanta ese amor odio xD! Y también, venditas las frías paredes! xDDD grax por el review, me encantaría hablar contigo por msn :D y también estoy esperando reloj de arena mientras me retuerzo de la impaciencia…¿sigues equilibrio? Quedó muy bueno! xD! Grax por el review:D)_


	4. Mala Mezcla

**_Advertecia: _**slash DracoxHarry, si no os gusta el genero y aun así lo leen, pues ante mis ojos son unos completos masoquistas…pero supongo que cada quién con sus gustos ¿no? xDUu

**He de señalar dos cosas importantes:** la primera, que Harry Potter no me pertenece…si así fuera, muchos lectores se retorcerían como gusanos, porque al final Harry se quedaría con Draco uu. La segunda, que este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga **Chocolate**, quién se dio el trabajo de revisarme las espantosas faltas ortográficas. Pero como no ha entrado a msn, no me ha podido mandar el archivo chequeado, así que lo subo atentando contra el mancillado honor de esta terrorífica rama del lenguaje ( :DUu era eso o seguían esperando, cuando ella me lo pase, subiré el sin faltas)

Comentarios, excusas y respuestas a reviews abajito . Ahora disfruten del fic

"**Curiosidad"**

(By HarukoFLCL)

_En el capítulo anterior…_

"Y fue justo cuando Draco Malfoy volvía a tomar control sobre la situación, que ambos chicos sintieron una leve y bien educada (nótese: completamente falsa) tos desde la puerta…

…ambos separaron sus rostros jadeantes para dirigir sus oscurecidas miradas hacia la fuente de aquel (profundamente inoportuno) sonido

_Harry Potter con su enorme y latente corazón en la mano_

_Draco Malfoy haciendo un rápido repaso de las maldiciones mas apropiadas para matar de forma limpia, discreta y sencilla_

Pero la mirada que encontraron no era la que ninguno esperaba

Y es que de entre todos los que podían aparecer, tenía que ser justamente él…

_El chico de oro no se lo podía creer_

Ambos jóvenes observaron detenidamente al hombre erguido a unos cuantos pasos de ellos

…Harry Potter admirando incrédulo la sonrisa sarcástica

…tomando lenta conciencia de _quién_ demonios se trataba

…viendo con puro y total pánico al mismísimo Severus Snape parado bajo el marco de la puerta

'Bien…' – pensó el salvador del mundo mágico intentando calmar el pánico y dejarse dominar por su siempre fiel positivismo – 'relájate Harry, sólo es Snape… ¿qué tan malo puede ser?'

_Sólo piénsenlo detenidamente: no podía ser tan malo…_

…después de todo, el que _aún _lo tenía pegado a la pared, con una pierna rozando sus partes nobles, con la corbata y la camisa blanca fuera de lugar, con la túnica a medio poner, con el sudor recorriendo su ahora levemente rosada piel y el siempre impecable cabello rubio hecho un real (pero no por eso menos elegante) desastre, no era nada más ni nada menos que el famoso Draco Malfoy

'Su alumno favorito' – lo alentó el positivismo gryffindor – 'su ahijado'

_Pero extrañadamente y contra todo pronostico el resultado de ese pensamiento fue francamente curioso…_

Con este pensamiento, todo el enervarte positivismo gryffindor se fue al diablo"

**Capítulo 04: Mala mezcla**

Aquella catastrófica y casi completamente reprochable noche de viernes había sido un duro y terrible golpe para el bienestar emocional de Harry Potter

¿Y cómo no?

La sonrisa mañosa que se había instalado en los resecos y finos labios de Severus Snape, revuelta con la expresión de su rostro en aquellos terribles y memorablemente inoportunos momentos en definitiva no iban de la mano con su definición de 'gratos recuerdos'

Ah no!

Claro que no!

Y tampoco es que resultara alentador

Pues Harry Potter supo que a partir de ese momento, cada vez que soñara pesadillas _esa_ expresión de Severus Snape estaría espeluznantemente latente en todas y cada una de ellas, aunque también sabía que podría sobrevivir con ello

Lo que lo aterraba ahora no era eso, si no que el mismo hecho

Porque revolcarse con Draco Malfoy en el salón de pociones una estrellada noche de viernes era una cosa, pero revolcarse con Draco Malfoy en el salón de pociones una estrellada noche con Severus Snape como único e indiscutido espectador de buena parte de los acontecimientos era definitivamente otra

_Pobre del tímido, indefenso y nada inocente de Harry Potter_

Y es que tener a Severus Snape conciente de tu más oscuro y placentero secreto no puede ser nada bueno

_En especial si tu nombre es Harry y tu apellido Potter_

En aquellos escalofriantes momentos, el hombre no había dicho nada en especial

_No al menos que Harry Potter fuese capaz de recordar_

La verdad, no recordaba ni cómo había salido de ahí y había llegado a la seguridad que le ofrecía su anhelada cama…

…donde no pegó un ojo

…donde lo invadieron los recuerdos

…donde con una sonrisita en los bonitos labios y una adorable rubor en la morenas mejillas revivió a Draco Malfoy y a sus deliciosas caricias

…donde la horripilante sonrisa de Severus Snape le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría

_Y donde se retorció_

_Y se retorció_

_Y se volvió a retorcer _

Y de tanto retorcerse como gusano, no pegó un ojo en toda esa asquerosamente larga y atormentadora noche viernes

_Ni la siguiente a esa_

_Ni la subsiguiente_

Hasta que se dio de frentes con el lunes siguiente

Pasando aquel feo fin de semana sin toparse ni con Draco Malfoy ni con Severus Snape

Bien tapado hasta la cabeza con las mantas de su cama

_Que buen fin de semana!_

Pero el lunes había llegado, y con él, el fin de su confinamiento totalmente voluntario

Ahora Harry Potter se preguntaba a donde diablos se habrían metido ese exasperante positivismo gryffindor del demonio junto con esa valentía que supuestamente nunca lo abandonaba

Y es que estaba casi completamente seguro de que ambos habían huido aterrorizados tal cual él estaba a punto de hacer

Porque Harry Potter se sentía incapaz de enfrentar Pociones dobles con los slytherin a horas tan tempranas de la mañana

Así que el chico de oro optó por lo sano

_Y volteó_

_Volteó para intentar huir_

_Volteó para echarse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo_

_Volteó para chocar de lleno con Severus Snape_

_Volteó para ver nuevamente esa sonrisa mañosa cargada de sarcasmo_

_Volteó para encontrarse de frente con el caótico desastre en el que se convertiría su vida de ahora en adelante_

"Va a algún lugar Sr. Potter?" – cuestionó el maestro con un brillo jamás antes visto en sus oscuros ojos

'Brillo de puro sadismo' – pensó amargado y derrotado Harry Potter, quién sólo le dedico una verde y opacada mirada frustrada a su profesor para luego voltear nuevamente sin responderle nada

_Y el positivismo y la valentía gryffindor seguían sin aparecer_

Después, tan sólo se dedicó a poner todo su esfuerzo en arrastrar sus pies lentamente al interior del salón

_Y la esperanza de que sus virtudes gryffindor retornaran aún seguía latente en su enorme corazón_

Después, se arrastró con cansancio hasta llegar junto a Ronald Weasly, donde se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento junto a él

_Y a pesar de que aun ambas virtudes Gryffindor brillaban por su ausencia, la esperanza permaneció_

Después, con lentitud levantó su derrotada cabeza sólo para darse de lleno con la irreal, plateada y picara mirada de Draco Malfoy

_Y en ese instante, Harry Potter pudo percatarse de que la esperaza gryffindor era tan exasperante e inservible como el mismo positivismo_

Porque las esperanzas del chico de oro desaparecieron en el mismo instante en que deseó con todas sus fuerzas morir ahogado en el más próximo de los calderos

_Y por supuesto, sus virtudes gryffindor nunca aparecieron_

Mientras, y sin que Harry Potter (demasiado enfrascado en su desgracia personal) reparara en ello, Severus Snape junto a sus ropajes que parecían desafiar la gravedad, hacían la espectacularmente exagerada entrada común en el salón, pero esta vez de muy buen humor

_Miedo, terror, angustia_

Severus Snape de buen humor, y es que eso no podía ser nada bueno para ninguna de las positivistas y desdichadas almas gryffindor en aquel oscuro y frío salón

Neville Longbottom dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de pánico

Por su parte, los Slytherin sólo observaron con abierta curiosidad a su respetado jefe de casa

Tan sólo había dos alumnos de séptimo año que no compartían ni el pánico ni la curiosidad circundante, y es que Draco Malfoy estaba muy ocupado mirando a Harry Potter y Harry Potter muy ocupado _maravillándose_ con la interesante (e inexistente) decoración de su viejo pupitre

_Porque la vergüenza, el nerviosismo y un pánico ajeno al colectivo se lo estaban devorando vivo, y él aún no le encontraba el lado positivo_

Por Merlín!

¿Qué podría tener de bueno estar en el lugar del crimen (el salón de pociones), con el otro inculpado (nótese: Draco Malfoy) y con el verdugo más sádico existente (Severus Snape obviamente)?

Pues claro está que nada en lo absoluto

"Sr. Potter" – la seca voz de Severus Snape resonó en el salón captando su atención por primera vez y sobresaltándolo levemente en el proceso – "Le doy mi palabra de mago de que ese pupitre no irá a ninguna parte, así que deje de mirarlo con esa estúpida expresión de adolescente enamorado, que el _objeto_ de su efecto no esta muy lejos pero si en otro lado; y hágase el favor de prestar atención a la clase que francamente lo necesita"

De más está el decir que a Harry Potter se le fueron los colores al perturbado rostro

De más está el señalar que a Severus Snape le brillaron esos negros ojos

De más está el resaltar que Draco Malfoy debió apretar sus perfectos y aristocráticos dientes para evitar la sonrisa que le acariciaba la perfecta boca

Y demás está el hacer notar que todo aquel ajeno a estos tres, observaban a Harry Potter y a Severus Snape con curiosidad pura

"Ahora que tengo el _honor _de contar con la atención del gran Harry Potter y la del resto del salón" – continuó el hombre destilando sarcasmo del crudo en la fuerte voz – "comenzare la clase. Conocen el método: instrucciones e ingredientes en el pizarrón. Para más información en la página 602 del libro de texto. ¿Algún dato importante que deseen hacerme saber y que pueda poner en riesgos el salón entero o parte de éste?"

_Silencio general…_

"Perfecto. Entonces pueden ponerse a trabajar" – Snape prosiguió – "Y como hoy estoy de buen humor, trabajaran en parejas, las que obviamente _yo _asignare"

Y los lamentos (por parte gryffindor) y leves bufidos en desacuerdo (auspiciados por los slytherin) no se hicieron esperar, aunque tampoco es que duraran demasiado o hubiesen nacido con la esperanza de hacer que Severus Snape cambiase de parecer

Los únicos que no participaron de la reacción general fueron un pálido Harry Potter con los verdes ojos muy abiertos y totalmente conciente de su triste e inevitable destino; y Draco Malfoy, quien había esbozado una de esas sádicas y engreídas sonrisas capaz de dejarte sin aire, sin habla y ciego al mismo tiempo

"Por lo tanto" – continuó el maestro ignorando las replicas y lamentos, con una suave pero terroríficamente latente sonrisa en los delgados labios – "Srta.

Granger con la srta. Parkinson, Weasly con Nott, Finnigan y Zabini…"

Y así prosiguió el maestro implantando terror y odio en los corazones de sus desdichados alumnos

_Si…terror, porque Harry Potter (como ya se mencionó) no necesitaba ser adivino para saber la identidad de su futura pareja_

Fue entonces cuando la exasperante esperanza gryffindor se removió inquieta en su enorme corazón moldeado en oro solidó

'…quizá, sólo quizá...' – no pudo evitar ilusionarse el moreno bonito – 'esta vez no me ponga con…'

"…Y por supuesto" – la seca voz de Severus Snape resonó en las cabezas gryffindor mas fuerte y maligna que nunca – "Sr. Potter, con el Sr. Malfoy"

Y a toda la esperanza gryffindor de Harry Potter se la llevó el diablo

"No me mire con esa cara Potter" – sonrió oscuro el hombre, con (según los leones) la maldad pura en los ojos – "que no es necesario que me lo agradezca"

Pero el chico de oro parecía no haberlo escuchado, pues sólo posó su verde mirada en Severus Snape con expresión de terror y pánico, mirada que luego se paró sobre Draco Malfoy, para segundo después volver a Severus Snape y dirigirse otra vez hacia Malfoy y luego a Snape, y de nuevo con Malfoy, para retornar a Snape y…

"Sr. Potter deténgase que me esta mareando" – ordenó algo molesto el hombre. Quizá compadeciéndose por la expresión de tonto que estaba enseñando el chico de oro

_Claro está que dio resultado:_ _Harry Potter se detuvo en seco_

Y se detuvo sólo para observar a Severus Snape con esos grandes, hermosos, suplicantes y adorablemente brillantes ojazos verdes totalmente desolados

_La última esperanza: el chico de ojos verdes estaba al borde del colapso_

Pero el hombre sólo se dignó a esbozar otra de esas perturbantes sonrisas que ya se peleaban un lugar dentro de sus futuras pesadillas

_Sonrisa que le bastó a Harry Potter para saber que el tiro le había salido por la culata_

_Sonrisa que le bastó a Draco Malfoy para esperar ansioso y expectante la próxima jugada de aquel hombre que a sus ojos resultaba tan admirable_

Y fue entonces cuando, ajeno al conocimiento de todo aquel que le rodease, Harry Potter decidió encomendarse a todos y cada uno de sus respectivos santos

"¿A qué le debo el _honor_ de esa mirada Sr. Potter? Creí que después de lo que presencié, usted estaría encantado con mi decisión" – hizo algunos segundos de silencio para darle dramatismo a sus palabras mientras disfrutaba del rojo furioso que estaba subiendo a las mejillas de su pupilo – "Por lo que he escuchado en los pasillos, puedo asegurarle que el Sr. Malfoy no muerte…muy fuerte" – agregó sádico destilando sarcasmo del puro, crudo y en potencia – "Aunque estoy completamente seguro de que usted sabe mas que yo de eso ¿no?"

_Suficiente_

El aire decidió abandonar los pulmones del chico dorado de golpe. Harry Potter estuvo seguro de que si no moría ahogado, lo haría atragantado

Draco Malfoy debió morderse la lengua para evitar que una impropia carajada escapara de su perfecta boca

Severus Snape no pudo evitar programar un día de campo para el siguiente sábado

Y de más está el señalar que esta vez todas las curiosas miradas no tardaron en caer gustosas y confusas sobre el exótico y bien formado cuerpo de Harry Potter, todas menos la de Blaise Zabini, que la dejo caer sobre el príncipe de las serpientes con abierta y creciente incredulidad. Segundos después el chico hacía nota mental de interrogar a su príncipe en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. Por el momento se concentraría en la escena que tenía delante con una divertida sonrisa dibujada en la boca

Paralelamente, el chico de oro se puso de pie con toda su linda carita de héroe pintada de un adorable y fosforescente color rojo casi cegante, y bajo la curiosa mirada de todos (ésta vez sin excepción) se dirigió con paso rápido, perturbado y ligero hacía Draco Malfoy, para segundos después, estar tomando asiento junto a la pared

_A una distancia muy grande para el gusto del chico de plata_

_A una distancia que podría considerarse prudente más no suficiente para el chico de oro_

Pero una maléficamente irreprimible sonrisa que anunciaba tormenta floreció en el rostro de Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini

Y es que el brillo sádico en los oscuros ojos de Severus Snape amenazaba con que Harry Potter saldría llorando

"¿Qué parte de 'trabajar con Draco Malfoy' no entendió Sr. Potter?" – cuestionó el hombre aparentando una inocencia que como en todo buen Slytherin resultaba francamente aterradora – "Para poder trabajar con él necesita _acercarse_ a él y no sentarse en la esquina contraria del salón. Comprendo perfectamente que aquella pared le traiga _buenos recuerdos, _pero no creo que sea el momento mas adecuado para recuerdos como _esos_ ¿no está de cuerdo?"

¿Y qué clase de reacción obtuvo Severus Snape a cambio de tan_ profunda _frase?

_Pues prosupuesto que una mejor a la esperada_

Y es que Draco Malfoy (ayudado de sus aristocráticos reflejos casi felinos) debió estirar uno de sus fuertes brazos para evitar que Harry Potter se fuera derechito al frío piso debido a la perdida instantánea de su equilibrio

_Curiosamente del puro y brutal impacto que le produjo tan **inocente** comentario_

De más está señalar que esta vez la deslumbrante sonrisa del rubio fue devastadoramente irreprimible

Y quizá sea prudente hacer notar que Blaise Zabini agradeció su educación y todos los años de amistad con el frío y encantador Draco Malfoy, durante los cuales no pudo evitar contagiarse en un alto porcentaje de su satánico y anormal autocontrol demoníaco, de lo contrario hubiese terminado retorciéndose de la pura risa

Por su parte, Harry se encontraba nuevamente añorando la valentía gryffindor que en aquellos momentos le permitiría levantar orgulloso la cabeza y separarse de una buena vez del quemante brazo de Draco Malfoy, ya que por el momento se sentía incapaz de tal hazaña

_Oh! Pero recordemos que la valentía gryffindor se había escapado con el mal agradecido positivismo_

Por otra parte, a estas alturas, Severus Snape se sentía capaz de besar al primer individuo que tuviese la suerte (o la mala suerte) de ingresar por la puerta de su salón, incluso si ese alguien fuese Sirius Black

Como contraste a la chocante alegría del hombre, Harry Potter se sentía capaz de _liquidar _al primer desdichado que cruzase la puerta del macabro salón en el que se encontraba, incluso si ese alguien fuese el inocente de Sirius Black

_Sirius Black no pudo evitar revolcarse en su tumba ante los perturbantes pensamientos de los que era objeto_

Y ajenas a estos pensamientos, las miradas de todo el salón recaían expectantes sobre Harry (que aún era sostenido por Draco), esperando ansiosas la impredecible reacción del chico de oro, y de donde no sacaron sus curiosos ojos incluso después de los 30 segundos exactos en que el moreno logró reunir el valor suficiente como para proteger (a mordiscos de ser necesario) la poca dignidad que le iba quedando, es decir: separarse del quemante brazo de Draco Malfoy

_Ante esto, Severus Snape sonrió en el acto_

'Puramente macabro' – pensó Harry Potter desesperado

_Draco Malfoy también sonrió casi de inmediato_

'Sexy como un demonio' – se golpeó mentalmente el chico de oro al borde un llanto desesperado

"Bien" – la imperceptiblemente divertida voz del profesor irrumpió justo en medio de toda la catástrofe y hundimiento emocional en la que Harry se había inmerso – "Ahora que nuestro _estimado_ héroe se encuentra más dispuesto y a dado especio para que la cabeza tome control sobre sus descontroladas hormonas de adolescente en potencia, creo que podemos comenzar con la clase de hoy"

Harry Potter sólo se sonrojó levemente y con la mirada baja se acercó al chico de plata

Severus Snape se fue derechito a su escritorio a revisar unos cuantos exámenes que estaba seguro disfrutaría reprobando

Draco Malfoy le sonrió al moreno con un aire burlón

Y la curiosa mirada que todo el salón tenía gustosa sobre el par de atractivos adolescentes en pleno desarrollo cambió para dividirse en dos

Por un lado los Gryffindor dirigieron una devastadora mirada cargada de apoyo y comprensión al descorazonado-rey-león

_Por su parte Harry Potter los odió: es verdad, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, pero aún así los odiaba_

Por el otro lado los Slytherin dirigieron desmoralizadoras miradas y sonrisas burlonas al desamparado-rey-de-corazón

_Y Harry Potter también los odió: es verdad, ellos tampoco tenían la culpa de nada, pero aún así los odiaba_

Ni cuenta se dio el chico de oro cuando comenzó a preparar todos los ingredientes para la poción con movimientos peligrosamente bruscos

Curiosamente ante esto, Malfoy se limitó a sonreír levemente mientras se acomodaba apoyando sus fuertes brazos en la mesa de trabajo, observando a Potter con detenimiento a la espera de cual instrumento sería el desafortunado en romperse primero

Obviamente Harry no notó la encantadora mirada plateada de cierto rubio completamente concentrada en su frustrada persona. Se encontraba demasiado inmerso en la importante misión de odiar cada indefenso instrumento que tuviera la dicha (o la desdicha) de caer en sus furiosas garra como para hacerlo

Por supuesto que el moreno se daba cuenta de que en aquellos momentos se encontraba odiando inocentes objetos inanimados que no tenían la culpa del mal rato que había pasado, pero….demonios, era lo que tenía a mano

_Lo más cercano…_

Ante esta secuencia de ideas Harry Potter se que quedó inmóvil y pestañeo notoriamente un par de veces

_Todo esto ante la atenta y curiosa mirada grisácea de Draco Malfoy_

Segundo después, aún sin moverse, Harry Potter frunció el ceño

'Un momento' – se dijo mentalmente el chico de oro dejando el frasco con esencia de quimera que aún mantenía en el aire sobre su escritorio sin soltarlo – '¿Quién demonios tiene la culpa de todo esto?'

Y curiosamente Harry Potter encontró un culpable

_Draco Malfoy_

Y sus perfectas facciones pasaron rápidamente a una expresión de asombro, de la que el principal culpable no perdió detalle

Entonces Harry Potter llegó a otra brillante conclusión: _¿Para qué malgastar su valioso tiempo odiando objetos inanimados si podía malgastarlo odiando a alguien de carne y hueso?_

Y es que estaba en todo su derecho de odiar a cierto rubio que le quitaba el sueño

_¡Maldito Malfoy!_

Paralelamente a dicha secuencia de ideas, el Chico de Plata se divertía de lo lindo con cada gesto del precioso moreno. Hasta que al parecer decidió que era el momento preciso de ir tomando cartas en el asunto.

Fue entonces cuando Draco Malfoy, con alguna _inocente_ idea ocupando su rubia cabecita, se acercó lentamente a su _querida_ victima

En cuanto Harry Potter se percató del repentino acercamiento se puso alerta

Después de todo…_con esa sexy serpiente rastrera uno nunca sabía_

'Curioso' – pensó Harry Potter con la desconfianza pintada en cada ojo. La sonrisita inocente que le dedicaba ese pedazo de rubio se le antojaba francamente maligna – 'Tengo un mal presentimiento'

Y tan concentrado estaba en aquella 'maligna' sonrisa, que nunca se le ocurrió prestar atención a lo que realmente podía significar un peligro verdadero para la valiosa (y diminuta, según él) parte cuerda de su cerebro

_Nunca se le ocurrió prestar atención a la mano de Draco Malfoy_

Mano que se posó (descaradamente, hemos de advertir) sobre el firme y tentador muslo de Harry Potter, quién (para la felicidad de cierto exótico rubio) brincó sobresaltado ante tal _inocente _acto

_Y es que esa mano espantó todo el arrollador odio del que era presa hasta hacía sólo unos cuantos segundos_

Lo siguiente de lo que el Chico de Oro tuvo algo de conciencia fue de la calida y rítmica respiración que le rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja

_Y por alguna razón, esta vez su reacción no se le antojó curiosa:_ Harry Potter cerró sus bonitos ojos y con una sonrisita adornando sus sonrosados labios se abandonó al sonrojo. Porque ese era exactamente el poder que Draco Malfoy ejercía sobre el Chico de Oro

Y al Chico de Oro la curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría ese mismo rose en otras partes de su cuerpo lo estaba matando

"¿Qué pasó…_Potter_?" – cuestionó el rubio en un lento y sensual susurro. Saboreando cada letra de su apellido – "¿Por qué tienes esa expresión de puro odio? Yo pensaba que me querías _algo_ después de lo que pasó entre nosotros aquí el viernes pasado"

_Demonios… ¿cómo podía sonarle tan bien ese 'nosotros'?_

_Y posterior a esto fue cuando si sucedió algo realmente curioso:_ contra toda expectativa, el estremecido Harry Potter se acercó al rubio con lentos e insinuantes movimientos

_Y así fue como por primera vez era Draco Malfoy el afortunado sorprendido_

_Y así fue como por primera vez era Harry Potter el que tomaba las riendas del endemoniado asunto_

_Y así fue como por primera vez era Draco Malfoy quién sentía la relajante y deliciosa respiración de Harry Potter en su sensible oído_

"Pues para la otra…simplemente no piense, _Malfoy" _– sonrió el moreno levemente empleando el mismo tono al que había sido sometido, y ganándose como recompensa un leve escalofrío que recorrió la espalda al rubio y que él recibió gratamente

_Eso era bueno: podía sentirse orgulloso de tener un leve efecto sobre Draco Malfoy_

Luego, con una enigmática sonrisa en los bonitos labios, Harry Potter se alejó de ese devastadoramente atractivo y aun sorprendido Draco Malfoy. Intensificó su sonrisa al ver la elegante, arrogante y perfecta ceja alzada como único indicio de su sorpresa y, con los brillantes ojos verdes levemente oscurecidos, se volteó para buscar la página correspondiente en el libro de pociones

_Acciones de las cuales, Draco Malfoy no perdió detalle_

Un momento después, el Chico de Plata imitaba al de Oro con una enervantemente sexy sonrisa invadiendo sus aristocráticas facciones

Y curiosamente, la clase de pociones nunca se le había antojado tan corta a Harry Potter. Porque ambas horas se fueron como agua entre los dedos mientras disfrutaba del leve coqueteo del que era objeto

Y con el termino de pociones dobles, también llegaron a su fin las pocas horas en que las coquetas miradas de Draco Malfoy sólo le pertenecieron a Harry Potter

El moreno no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro abatido en el mismo instante en que cierto impactante rubio abandonaba (siempre elegantemente) el frío salón de pociones para dirigirse a su sala común, rodeado de sus infaltables escoltas, feliz de la vida, con esa sonrisa que a pesar de seguir siendo fría y altiva sólo afloraba cuando estaba con ellos

_Y volvemos a los hechos curiosos…una punzada de celos le taladró el pecho_

Ante esto frunció el ceño…eso no podía significar nada bueno

"¿Sucede algo malo Harry?" – La extrañada voz de Hermione Granger le llegó por la espalda sobresaltándolo – "Te vez molesto"

"No es nada 'Mione, no te preocupes" – le sonrió torpemente a modo de respuesta mientras tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse junto a su castaña amiga tras un Ronald Weasly que ya se encontraba fuera del salón y que los apresuraba impaciente

Aquella estrellada noche a Harry Potter le pareció extraña. Se sentía encerrado. Así que para remediarlo tomó su vieja capa de invisibilidad y se fue a vagar a paso lento por los fríos y silenciosos corredores del enorme colegio

"Con algo de suerte encuentro el sueño" – le había dicho a Ron guiñándole un ojo antes de salir de su sala común.

Empleando un pasadillo secreto bastante conocido por él, se dirigió al séptimo piso, directo al salón de los Menesteres, en busca de un buen lugar con una bonita vista y al aire libre donde poder relajarse

Esta vez tras cruzar la puerta, se encontró con la noche más estrellada que hubiese visto en sus 17 años de vida, frente a una verde quebrada con vista panorámica y una enorme luna menguante

Dio unos cuantos pasos recorriendo el hermoso paisaje con la mirada, y entonces fue cuando se percató de una esbelta silueta ubicada bastante cerca

'¿Qué demonios?' – Se preguntó confundido sin perder detalle de la silueta que aún parecía no percatarse de su presencia – 'creía que el salón sólo permitía un huésped en estos casos. Yo no debería haber podido entrar'

Su verde mirada se volvió curiosa. Aquella perfecta silueta se le antojaba terroríficamente familiar

Frunció el ceño

Justo en ese instante se encontró de lleno con el par de impactantes lagunas metalizadas que lo traían loco desde hacía ya un buen tiempo

_Que increíbles y curiosas resultaban a veces las vueltas del destino_

Así que no le quedó de otra que formular la curiosa pregunta de oro

¿Qué demonios Hacía Draco Malfoy parado en toda su gloriosa elegancia junto en aquel lugar?

Y como era de esperarse, Harry Potter partió maldiciendo su suerte

Eso también le resultaba curioso…_el maldecir a su suerte y al mal nacido destino se estaba volviendo uno de sus deportes favoritos_

Y así como una cosa lleva a la otra, otro suceso curioso se presentó ante sus sorprendidos ojos

_Esa calmada plata liquida se volvió tormentosa, más oscura, aún más hermosa. Y una extrañamente atrayente e invitante sonrisa acarició los exquisitos labios con sabor a menta_

Y Harry Potter sólo pudo tragar duro y seco ante los lentos y sutiles movimientos coquetos con los que Draco Malfoy acortaba la distancia entre ambos

Lo curioso fue que Harry Potter esta vez no intentó ninguna desesperada maniobra para intentar evitar la peligrosa cercanía

'Después de todo' – pensó con su bonita y enigmática sonrisa – 'La noche está sola y algo fría'

_Y lo mejor de todo…es que esta vez intervención no habría_

**Continuará…**

**OMG! Afírmense que se nos cae el mundo! Créanlo: HarukoFLCL ha actualizado! Este día debería convertirse en día internacional xDUu!**

**Bueno, dejando el descaro de lado y centrándose en las patéticas disculpas: LO SIENTOOOOOO xO! Yo no quería TT…pero RO tiene la culpa de todo! Ese juego del demonio se llevó mi alma y me la devolvió hasta hace poco. Enserio, si quieren seguir teniendo algo aunque sea medianamente parecido a una vida NO jueguen RO TT! Se los digo por experiencia propia y por su propio bienestar.**

**Bueh, aquí terminó el capítulo…a mi punto de vista deja bastante que desear…no alcanza el nivel de los otros, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para que _"Remojado en Menta"_ (el siguiente capitulo) sea mejorcito.**

**Agradezco un millón todos los reviews que me han dejado. Estoy feliz de que mi humilde obra sin trama alguna tenga tan buena recepción entre todos ustedes. **

**Como de costumbre responderé todos los review. Ahora que puedo responder de la forma correcta, contestaré todo los reviews de usuarios usando _reply,_ así que podrán encontrar sus respuestas en sus respectivos mail. Todos los anónimos, encontrarán su respuesta abajo como es la costumbre…por suerte los anónimos son los menos, porque me demoro un mundo contestando allá abajo xD!**

**Mmmm…prometo actualizar lo antes posible uuUu…no aspiro a que me crean…pero es mi deber escribirlo. Al igual que siempre, doy gracias a los reviews que me llegaron y reitero lo mismo que los capítulos anteriores: _"cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo, felicitación o lo que sea solo tienen que dejarme un review, que por cierto leeré gustosa xD"_ Esta vez acepto hasta intentos de asesinato contra autoras (nótese: mi preciada persona) por demorarse tanto en actualizar**

**Prometo intentar tener el siguiente capitulo antes de fin de mes…si la inspiración se cuelga de mi brazo, lo publicare en una semana o en dos, pero siempre antes de un mes**

**Atte**

**..:Haruko! ;D!**

_REVIEWS:_** I****sobo **_(xD! Tu favorita? Pues eso si que es un halago enorme! xD. Me alegra que el capitulo te gustase y que el fic en general ande por las mismas. Espero que este capitulo también te guste…aunque no esté igual de bueno que los otros. Enserio prometo hacer algo mejor con el siguiente. Gracias por el review ;D!)_**As Black**_(xD! Que bueno que te guste el cap, pero que este también te guste y que no te tirarás el tiro OO!1 por que ahora si que me demoré enserio xDUu. ¿qué opinas? Se que no es tan bueno como los otros…pero espero que no sea malo :S! grax por el mensaje ) _**Toffy**_(ya! Aquí esta! Espero que te guste toffy…aunque no esté tan bueno…uté saber que RO no deja la vida uu, pero ahora que lo voté el siguiente andará más rápido y mejorcito. Grx por el review!;D!) _**Thara **_(o/o woo me alegro que te guste! Ojalá este capitulo no me tire al suelo xD! Gracias por el review! ;D)_** Thelmiux **_(que bueno que te gusto y…yo no hice a Draco sexy…Draco ES sexyxD! Gracias por el review! Aquía ta' la actualización…con retardo, pero está. ;D) _**biankacantora **_(OO woo! Tanto sin verte! xD! Cuanto vamos que andai kandumbeando por ahí, pues disfrute mija, que la vida es corta. Gracias por el review…y encuentras sexy a severus? OO…bueh…cada quien con sus gustos. Grax! ;D) _**Eozu Nagisa **_(mmm…no se, pero creo que se cortó tu review. De todas formas muchas gracias! Creo que te gustó el capitulo y eso me alegra un montón! ;D) _**Poison Ivi **_(xD! Que bueno que te gusto y…OO quién sabe…la curiosidad tb me mata ¿soñaste algo al final? xD! Me alegra que el fic te gustara! aquí tiene la actualización. Bye ;D)_ **Sumino-sham (**_No estoy segura, pero quizá se cortase tu review. Bueh, lo importante es que me alegra que te gustase el fic! muchas gracias por el review y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, enserio :D!)_


End file.
